


find me

by constellationsofsentences



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationsofsentences/pseuds/constellationsofsentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU// He is the sun, and he is lost. But then he meets the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find me

I am the sun.  
I sit in the sky all day; all night; for whenever the day finishes somewhere, it begins somewhere else.  
People call me Sol; or the boy trapped in the sun; but I have no real name. I forgot it, long ago.  
I used to try and cleave myself from this prison of light. It would never work. I try not to lose hope; but it is hard to.  
I hope to one day remember.  
*  
I have dreams; of a clearing in a wood, filled with cabins arranged in a semi-circle. And a boy, with dark hair and deep-set eyes, smiling at me. Laughing, even. And I hear other laughter, and I think it comes from me, and he starts to speak, but then I always wake up.  
I cling to these dreams, for otherwise my loneliness will take over.  
I am the boy in the sun, and I let the sorrow overwhelm me.  
*  
Tears are my best friend; but I will not let them come. I float in the sky, glowing gold, trying to be strong. I stare at the stars, far away.  
It is then that I notice the being coming towards me. I stare at it, blankly, as it comes closer. It is a boy, small, glowing silver to my gold. Deep brown eyes, solemn expression.  
He looks like the boy from my dreams, I think.  
The boy looks to be about to cry. Something about it makes me want to cry, too. I stare at him, at the familiarity that I don't understand, and his eyes meet mine, and something clicks inside of me.  
~  
He sits next to me, on the roof of the cabin. The sunset sends beams of light all around us, and I move so our shoulders touch. We link hands.  
"I love you," I say. His eyes widen, and he stutters a reply.  
"I love you, too."  
~  
I am standing in front of a campfire, singing. The boy sits to the side, trying to hide his mesmerised face. I look pointedly at him, and sing of all my fears and woes, and of my love and hope.  
"So, is that a yes?"  
He starts to cry, before he replies, "Yes, of course I'll be your boyfriend!"  
~  
We stand in a room, full of thrones, hand in hand. Twelve imposing figures stand before us, staring us down. I want to turn away, to tell the boy to run, but I can't. Something has frozen me in place, and I can only watch as they drag him away. He is yelling and crying out, promises and hopes.  
"I'll find you, I promise!" he shouts, as he disappears. They unfreeze me, and I try to run after him, but they come to me, and there is nothing I can do as they tell me,  
"Goodbye."  
~  
I stare at the boy, surrounded by silver light, and he stares at me.  
"Will," he whispers, and I know, that that is me, that I am Will, and that this is real, and not a dream.  
I choke out, "Nico," and he nods and we collide. The gold and the silver mix together and I cry for all we have lost, and I wrap my hands around him, but he is slipping away-- fast, too fast, and I can't hold on, and as he moves away he yells a promise.  
"I'll find you!"  
*  
I am the sun.  
I sit in the sky all day; all night; for whenever the day finishes somewhere, it begins somewhere else.  
People call me Sol; or the boy trapped in the sun; but I have no real name. I forgot it, long ago.  
I used to try and cleave myself from this prison of light. It would never work. I try not to lose hope; but it is hard to.  
I hope to one day remember.  
There is a boy, and I know he will help me, so I sit in the light of the sun that I am, and wait for him to find me.


End file.
